Tenshi To Akuma
by Monicha
Summary: If Demons exist, what if Angels also exist in this world? Miki is an angel and also the reincarnation of Hana; she has no memories of her previous human life. As an angel, she lives with her grandfather Mikhail, and best friend Icarus in Heaven. When she's forced to become a Head-arch and runs away to earth and accidentally meets Vivi. Can there be love between an angel and a demon
1. Prologue: Freedom

**Hey! I seen lots of fanfics with Hana being reborn, but wanted to try if Hana was reborn as an angel!**

**Sorry about any grammar or Spelling mistakes**

**I hope this doesn't get boring... and wish to continue it. enjoy~**

**This is only the prologue. (edited a bit)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Hana to Akuma, it belongs to Oto Hisamu**

* * *

Prologue: Freedom

It was morning; a girl dressed in a white sleeping gown and was lying down on her bed. Small doves flew through the window of her room, and started to chirp a song beside the girl. The girl woke up, she was half asleep, as she used her hands to shoo away the birds. The doves took flight, as the girl went back to sleep. The doves came back and landed near the girl's face and started to peck lightly on her forehead.

The girl opened her eyes, and stared at the doves.

"Alright. Just give me a second." Whispered the girl softly, toward the doves

The doves took flight again and were on the porch of the window, singing.

The girl slowly sat up from her bed, with her feet on the ground. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, and gave a big yawn as she stretched her arms up into the ceiling.

The girl heard footsteps coming from the stairs toward her room, and the door quickly opened with a loud noise. BAM!

"Miki!" shouted the voice, as a boy came running into the room.

"Icarus… please don't shout" mumbled Miki.

"oops sorry, But I got a message from Head-arch angel, Mikhail-sama, wants to see you right away.." said Icarus.

"oh, grandfather wants to see me? I'll get ready then… can you please wait outside?" mumbled Miki, as she headed toward the washroom.

"Sure! See you in a bit~" shouted Icarus, as he stepped outside.

Miki quickly brushed her long, soft hair, and got dressed in her light blue dress.

She quickly got out of her bathroom, and went into her closet. She took out a red backpack and quickly started to pack up. She packed her clothes and stuff, as if she was going on a long journey.

Miki sighed.

"sorry Icarus… I'm finally going to leave this place..." mumbled Miki.

Pure white wings suddenly appeared on Miki's back, she spread her wings out and walked toward the window of her room. She took a glance down from her window, She was high above in the sky. Miki finally took a leap out of her window, as she made a big flap of her wings and flew into the sky.

She flew through the sky, as the doves also followed along behind.

Miki felt much better after ditching her meeting with her grandfather, but felt sorry that Icarus might get the blame. Miki knew this was the time to get away before her grandfather Mikhail would force her toward the seat of being the Head Arch-angel. She wanted to be free, and decided she's going to run away to earth and live herself as a human. Miki never been to earth before, but she knew that it could be dangerous because she heard about the so-called 'demons' living among the humans. In the angel world, demons are the enemies toward the angels. Miki heard about the history war between the demons and the angels.

Sooner or later Miki finally arrived at her destination; she quickly landed on a nearby cloud, and took a glance toward a Golden Gate.

This Heavenly Gate was the only place that connects to the human world, except there were no guards securing the gate. Miki knew that this was the only time that the guards were on lunch break. Miki made sure that there was no one on site, and flew down, and quickly proceeds toward the gate.

The Golden gate was so huge. Miki knew that no one was supposed to open this gate without the head-arch's permission.

Miki lightly placed her hand on the gate, and the gate started slowly open. Miki quickly slipped into the opening of the gate and quickly closed it. Miki was finally at the other side of the gate. Miki saw a long cloud road that spiral down to the bottom of the sky, and she started to walk down it. It took a while before Miki realized that the spiral path soon ended, like a cliff. Miki took a look down at the edge of the path. There were still clouds below, but there weren't any more stairs. Miki knew it was time to dive down.

Her white wings appeared again, as she drove down off the cliff. As she was diving down, she folded her wings, so the pressure of the wind wouldn't hurt her wings.

She flying down at the speed of light, Miki slowly started to slow down, as she was getting closer to the ground. Miki quickly did a flip of her wings and landed on the ground.

Miki quickly hid her wings, as they disappeared like magic. Miki quickly took a glance around surroundings

"so… this is earth?" mumbled Miki.

It was Miki's first time seeing anything so green. She noticed the grass, trees, and wild birds chirping. She can hear the bees buzzing around a particular little plant. It was a flower.

"wow! A flower." Mumbled Miki as she plucked the flower out and smelled the sweetness aroma from it. Miki loved flowers, because they had a very nice, warm feeling.

"I guess my new life finally begins…"

* * *

**Prologue ended.**

**Yay! Hana.. I mean Miki made it to earth. I wonder how she will meet vivi, plus with children xD**

**I hope this might get interesting... lets see how this goes. if i should continue to chapter 1**

**Stay tune for the official chapter 1 (if i feel like it~ lol)**

**Monicha~**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life Blossom in the sky

**I decided to write the first chapter... I decided that I'll first try out the first short chapter to see if its good to continue more... **

**Enjoy~**

**Sorry about any grammar or spellings~ **

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life Blossom in the sky

-In Heaven-

Heaven was in a very panic state. The one and only granddaughter of the Head-arch angel Mikhail disappeared without a trace, and not only she was the granddaughter, but she is also one of the candidates of taking her grandfather's seat as 'Head Arch'.

"Why haven't you found her yet?!" yelled Head arch-angel Mikhail.

"I'm sorry! We looked every places in Heaven, and there is no sight of her anywhere." Said one of the angel soldiers.

"GO! LOOK ONCE MORE!" yelled Grandfather Mikhail angrily.

The angel soldier left as quickly as possible, leaving Icarus and Mikhail alone in throne room.

"I'm sorry, Sir. If I have watched her carefully, this wouldn't have happened." Icarus became disappointed.

"Icarus… its not your fault. If I haven't paid attention to Miki's intent, then this wouldn't have happened" said Mikhail, as if he knew all along that Miki would someday run away from home.

"but Sir. If Miki isn't anywhere in Heaven, is it possible that she might be at the land where the humans dwell?"

"Impossible! There is always a guard securing the golden gate. Its impossible for Miki to get out…" stated Mikhail.

"But Sir. I know Miki well enough that she might somehow find a way in there. She's a very smart girl."

Mikhail was in deep thoughts. Later Mikhail finally made a decision.

"Fine. I will sent some of the soldiers down there for the time being" said Mikhail agreeing as he was hoping that Miki was not on earth.

* * *

-Earth-

Finally, Miki was free. She was no longer forced to become what her grandfather intended her to be. Miki finally lived her free life as a human. It wasn't hard for Miki to disguise herself as a human, because her features were very similar to a human being. Except for her wings. By using some magic spells, she learned from her angel school, she could hide her wings and whenever she needed them, she can just called out for them.

Miki lived an ordinary life, as she somehow managed to get a part-time job at a flower shop and also a place to live with low paying rent. As Miki got used to her life, she decided that it was time to enter a human school.

It was Miki's first day to go to school, Miki quickly dressed up in her school uniform. She quickly fixed her hair into two pigtails. Miki hated to tie her hair up, but just in case, it was for the best that her grandfather's soldiers wouldn't be able to recognize her.

Miki quickly ate her breakfast and was on her way to school.

As Miki finally arrived in school, the teacher guided her to her first classroom.

Soon, the teacher went into the classroom.

"Take your seats! We will begin class and also we have a new transfer student!" shouted the teacher. "Miki. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Whispered the teacher.

Miki took a step forward. "Hi~ My name is Miki Tenshi. Please to meet you!" Miki quickly bowed down toward the classmates.

"Miki, you can take the seat anywhere in the back." Said the teacher, as Miki made her way toward an empty seat. As soon as Miki was seated, the class began. The girl in the seat beside Miki'seat began to introduce herself.

"Hi! My name is Anzu! Nice to meet you!" said the girl.

"Hi! Its nice to meet you." Miki knew that this is the new beginning of her school life.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ended. Miki (Hana) meets with her 'own daughter! lol. lets see how this goes...**

**I'm still don't know if I want to continue this... but we'll see... **

**Stay in tune (for now)**

**Monicha~**


End file.
